Nostalgia (Remake)
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Pikachu is finally captured by Team Rocket, thanks to a certain little girl. Will Ash and his friends be able to rescue him? Read on to find out! REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia (Remake)"

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry I hadn't continued this story, but I am now, with a remake. I wanted to remake this chapter with the current members of Pokemon, So I'm remaking this and I will keep this up. Oh, and the second chapter will be posted up shortly. I really had some new ideas come in with the region and characters, and may do a little Amourshipping. Possibly, no promises. So please tell me whatcha think!**

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Pikachu, finish it up with thunderbolt!" The vigorous trainer called out, and he obediently followed as he sent electric bolts from himself, aiming perfectly at Chespin.

It was the perfect hit.

Chespin fell to the ground, as Clemont called his name.

"And the winner is Pikachu! Ash is the Winner!" Serena cried.

"We did it buddy!" He jumped up excitedly, taking him into his arms.

"Well, you did your best Chespin, return!" Chespin disappeared.

"You're definitely getting stronger, Ash!" Serena, commented, picking up her things.

"Yeah, but I need somebody new to battle..." He sighed. They were on there way to the next city, Lumiose city in fact, to get more training. They have been alone for miles, and decided to take a break.

"Patience is virtue, Ash, it takes a lot of patience to build my amazing invetions. There's no rush in science." He grinned smugly, adjusting his glasses.

"If only his patience paid off and he put a little more thought to his names." Bonnie sighed, as her brother glared at her,

**oO Meanwhile, in headquarters... Oo **

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"My patience is wearing thin, Team Rocket." Giovanni hissed under his breath, tapping the side of his chair. The trio was terrified, especially when their boss's back was turned to them.

"We keep trying but those twerps-"

"YOU'RE BEING DEFEATED BY A BUNCH OF LITTLE KIDS!" Rage filled his eyes as he swung around in his chair and stood up. The sudden move caused the Team to flinch, trying to keep there position.

"Now, I've had enough with you, you're done for. You will now be exterminated, and a new team, a more powerful and... smarter team will rise. There is no room for twigs like you." He sneered. Getting close up, not paying any attention to the sweat drops forming beside their faces.

"Oh please sir, oh please let us stay!" The trio pleaded, now on their knees.

"Just give us one more try!"

"Have pity on us!"

"I'm too young to die!"

"No, you've had your-"

"Father, who will it hurt to let them try one more time?" A little girl's voice could be heard from across the room. Everybody turned and stared at the girl, about the age of eight, smiling a crooked smile.

"Amelia, I told you not to come here." Her father scolded her. "Now get back to your room!"

"Au contraire, father, if I didn't come you would've made a big mistake..." She walked over to them, with her brown curls pulled back in a blue ribbon bouncing with every tap of her black shiny shoes and her dandelion yellow dress swaying back and forth. She pet her yarn-made doll a little, before directing her glass blue eyes towards them.

"What do you mean?" His face strained.

"Well, this Team has been trying to catch Pikachu ever since Ash got him, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then why get another team when they know them the best? Give them one more chance. If they fail, I won't hold you back. But if they succeed, then you've got a Pikachu and whatever else they manage to get, and you've got all you need." She smirked.

Her father sighed, knowing she was right.

"All right, one more chance. But if you fail..." He moved his finger across his neck, motioning their death.

"Yes sir, we won't fail you." Jessie saluted, as Giovanni made his way out. After he was gone, they fell to the floor, kissing the little girl's feet.

"Thank you! How could we ever repay you?" They cried.

"Listen up, you pathetic fools. I've been watching Ash and his buddies. I know Ash's weak point. I've got a plan, and you're going to do exactly as I say. Got it?"

They nodded.

"I've seen your capture strategies, and the one thing you keep thinking will work, is power. Bronze. Technology. But it just fails time and time again, doesn't it?"

They gave a solemn nod.

"But the one thing you have never done is plan out your strategy..."

"Our... strategy?"

"Yes! Ash and his friends all have strategies. They don't just focus on their Pokemon's power, but they plan out the moves and actually think about their opponent's next move... unlike you 3 dumb bells." She was now circling the 3.

"So what do you have in mind?" James inquired.

"The one thing you idiots haven't tried doing..."

"What's that?"

"Blackmail."

**oO 3rd P.O.V Oo**

"Ah the air is beautiful!" Serena chimed.

"Yeah it's so fresh and clean" Bonnie added.

Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena were all enjoying the walk.

Ash, on the other hand, was anxiously walking faster to get out.

"C'mon Ash, try to relax." Serena nudged.

"But I want to battle!" He whined.

"If you walk to fast, you'll miss the battle itself." Serena chuckled.

"Did you say you want to battle?" The three stopped at the sound of a woman's voice. Out of the brush, came two people. One was a woman who had on a sleeveless blue belly button top, and a pair of blue jeans and flip flops. A visor covered her hot pink hair and sunglasses shielded her eyes. The other, a man, wore a yellow polo shirt, khakis and a pair of brown dress shoes. His purplish blue hair was capped by a baseball cap and also wore sunglasses.

"Alright! New people!" Ash exclaimed, punching the air.

"My name is Joseph." The guy introduced himself.

"My name is Lilian..." The girl bowed.

"Cool, I'm Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu!" He introduced himself as well.

"Pikachu!" The electric mouse squeaked.

"And these are my friends, Clemont, his sister Bonnie, and Serena!" But instead of introducing themselves, they stayed quiet.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked.

"Ash, don't you think they're kind of... suspicious?" Clemont rested two fingers on his glasses, inspecting the two.

"Yeah, they just came out of no where..."

"The wilderness is just getting to you guys, don't worry!" Ash waved them away, and redirected their attention to the strangers.

"We challenge you to a 2-on-2 Pokemon battle!" 'Joseph' called out.

"Deal! Who's going to battle with me?" Ash turned to Clemont and Serena.

"Ash, I feel like this isn't such a good idea..." Clemont warned in a low voice.

"Aw, you're just kicking the fun." Ash brushed him off. "Will you be my partner Serena?"

"uh- Yes!" She said, blushing a bit, stepping forward.

"Then I'll be the referee..."The nerd stepped in between.

"This will be a 2-on-2 battle! Each side will have two pokemon. When the first team's pokemon are unable to battle, the other team wins. Go!"

"Onix, I choose you!" 'Joseph' called out. A gigantic pokemon came out and towered over them.

"Onix..."

"Serperior, c'mon out!" 'Lilian' cried. I large grass type pokemon came out, about half the height of Onix, yet, still significantly bigger than the humans below it.

"Serperior..."

"Finally! Some real challenge!" Ash exclaimed.

_Well, they couldn't possibly be who I thought... Clemont_ looked down, staring heavily at the ground

"Fennekin, let's go!" Serena called out.

"Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Fen!.." Her pokemon came out.

"Fletchling!" Fletchling flew out.

"Fletch you take Onix!" Ash shouted.

"Okay Fennekin, you have Serperior." Serena told her. "Use Ember!"

"Fletchling, quick attack!"

"Serperior, dodge!"

"Onix, you too!"

Both pokemon missed, leaving Ash and Serena stunned.

"Now, Serperior, use wrap!"

"Onix, bind."

Ash and Serena, about to say something, was distracted by the move. For the move didn't shoot at the pokemon, it shot at Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont. Before they could process it, Ash's friends were bound up by Onix and Serperior.

"Hey! What-"

"Silly twerps! You are yet fooled again!" The two people threw off there disguises, revealing who they really were.

"Team Rocket!" Cilian exclaimed, struggling to get out of Onix's firm grip.

"Prepare for trouble, you know the drill..."

"And make it double, you'll get your fill..."

"To protect the world from devastation..."

"To unite the people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils from truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James..."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light..."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" The little cat pokemon came out of the bushes.

"Let them go Team Rocket or else!"

"Or else what?" Jessie sneered.

"Froakie come out!" Ash threw his poke ball and out came Froakie.

"Froakie use-"

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't make a move if I were you..." James snapped his fingers, and the two pokemon tightened their grip on their subjects. Both of them yelped in pain.

"Ah, music to my ears!" Meowth added. "Listen twerp, if you make one move, your friends are going to be a little air tight..." He grinned.

"W-What do you want?" He yelled.

"The Same thing we've always wanted... your Pikachu..."

"No way!" Ash cried.

"Well, I see how it is... Serperior? Onix? What do you say to this little twerp?"

The hold tightened once again, and now they were struggling to breathe.

"Stop it!"

"Give us your Pikachu!"

"Just stop!"

"Keep tightening."

Slowly the binding got tighter and tighter, until their faces were turning blue.

"Don't... do... it... Ash..." Clemont managed to spat.

"Yeah... Pikachu... is... your... best... friend..." Serena followed.

"Y-yeah... you can't-AH" Both Bonnie and Clemont, who was wrapped up in Onix's bind, were getting less and less air.

He was stuck, switching his look from his friends to Team Rocket.

"PIKACHU!" His pokemon cried, jumping out in front of them.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked towards the electric type.

"Pi, pika... pi Pikachu..." Pikachu sighed.

"He says he surrenders..." Meowth cackled.

"No Pikach-"

"Pikapi!" He pleaded, turning around, facing Ash. "Pika pika pikachu Pi Pika Pikachu!"

"He says that he'll go, he can't see them suffer... aw how sweet." Meowth held out a button, and pushed it. There behind them was a helicopter, now visible.

"Now, for the Pikachu..." Meowth was about to push another button, but was stopped by the now trembling little boy.

"Wait! Just let me say goodbye..." He pleaded.

"Oh fine just hurry up..." Jessie urged.

Pikachu ran straight into Ash's arms, and hugged him.

"Pikachu, this is not goodbye... I promise, this will never be the end... I will find you and come get you, you hear me?"

"Pikapi! Pi Pika pi..." The little mouse, now in tears whispered.

"Keep dreaming kid, you'll never beat us!" He pushed the button, and a claw came flying out of the helicopter, grabbed Pikachu, and pulled him back in. Team Rocket called back there Pokemon, and ran inside.

"Froakie, water pulse!" Ash cried.

But it missed, for the Helicopter became invisible again, and left.

There was no way of tracing it.

Ash fell to his knees, and punch the ground.

And for the first times in a while,

He cried.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Hoped you like my reindition! Please keep in tact for the next chapter! Which will be here shortly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia (Remake)"

Chapter: 2

**A/N: So, I know a lot of ya'll have been waiting for the next chapter, so here it is! Hope I don't disappoint! **

**oOOo**

Nothing was spoken that night. Nothing could be spoken. What do you say to someone who just lost their best friend?

Ash just stared into the fire. All he could think about now was getting Pikachu back. But how? Where was he to find him?

He kicked the dirt angrily.

"WHY WHY DID I LET THEM TAKE HIM WHY COULDN'T I DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?" He angrily kicked a log... and regretted it. He plopped down rubbing his foot, but still furious at himself.

"Ash... you couldn't do anything... They had you in a corner..." Clemont calmly said, trying to build something that could track Pikachu down... that worked better than the first.

Ash put his head down. He knew he could've done something... it was his fault for being so jumpy.

"Ash..." Serena sat next to him. "Why don't you get some sleep? You'll need to save your energy."

"I don't want sleep I want Pikachu!" it broke her heart as he slammed his fist on the ground, letting more tears slip. He wouldn't normally cry, but it killed him.

She sighed. "You...are pretty close to Pikachu...aren't you?"

"Of coarse... he's my best buddy... he was there from the start...and we've been through everything together... and now..." He brought his knees closer. "He's gone."

"Hey, we'll find him... sooner or later we'll find him. That's a promise." Serena gave him a reassuring smile, but he wouldn't listen.

"I know... but I should've prevented it... I should've known better..." He teared up again.

"Nobody could've known Ash." Serena bit her lip. "Pikachu didn't either... he knows you're coming for him, and he believes in you Ash."

"BUT WHAT IF IT'S TOO LATE!? WHAT IF HE'S DEAD!?" He never felt so defeated in his life. Normally he could find him, normally Clemont had something up his sleeve, but it was hopeless. Team Rocket never went this far, and God only knows what they've done to him. Now he's sitting here, yelling at his friend, and crying helplessly.

Serena just understood, and held him until he calmed down.

**oOOo**

"Good job." He smiled. He was hoping for something more, but his daughter told him that they would've blown it.

"Now we can go back for more?" Jesse asked.

"No." Giovanni answered. "Not yet. First, we can test this subject." He chuckled evilly as he set his eyes on the struggling Pikachu, trying to bust out. However, it was no use. Pikachu laid there, looking down.

He just hoped Ash would come soon.

**oOOo**

**A/N: I kept it short and sweet, to the emotional side of this. Anyways I hope you liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon

Presents

"Nostalgia"

Chapter 3

**A/N: okay, lets get a bit of hope back in here. Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

"So I don't understand, we, along with other evil gangs have used brain washed, or hypnosis, and yet the twerp has always manged to get inside the rat's head" Jessie commented, almost timidly. One wrong move and they'd be cut.

But he just chuckled softly at their ignorance.

"That's because he still had memories. Nobody bothered to actually wipe his memories first." He grinned and sneered at the exhausted electric mouse, who laid there with his ears down. His fight was moot and all in vain. Giovanni was much convinced that those pesky kids would finally be finished, their hopes crushed and everything, and he could move on.

"Wipe his memories?" James questioned.

"Doesn't it do that in the first place?" Meowth added.

"No. It just pushes it to the back of the mind" He taught them. "But if he wiped his memory and then brain washed him... It might just work..." He left a maniacal laugh, as the three nervously laughed with him.

He got closer to Pikachu, who just looked at him, terrified.

"C'mon, don't be scared. It will just hurt a lot." He laughed once more.

o**OOo**

Serena sighed. He hadn't had much of an appetite to eat, which was unusual for the young trainer. He sat by the lake, staring at his reflection. He was trying not to cause everyone trouble, but he was just hanging on the little bit of hope he had.

She took a deep breath, then approached him.

"Ash... do you remember when we were younger... and I got lost?"

"Barely... but... yes..."

"'Don't give up 'til it's over'... that's what you told me..."

"I know I did."

She poked him.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well you seem to be alive..."

"Yeah? Isn't that obvious?"

"How many Pokemon you got?"

"3 now..."

"How many people are traveling with you?"

"3..."

"Do they have Pokemon?"

"Yes Serena... why are you asking me this?"

"Well... you have friends... you have Pokemon..." She held up a finger and winked at him.

"Something tells me that it isn't the end yet."

Ash looked down and then chuckled a bit. He then stood up and looked at her.

You're right. I will have hope until the very end. We're gonna defeat Team Rocket and get Pikachu back. He's counting on me, after all."

Serena smiled.

_Now that's the Ash I know._

**oOOo**

Giovanni and Team Rocket stood behind the glass as they studied the struggling Pikachu who was strapped to a metal chair.

"Oh I'd just give up, your trainer is dead." He chuckled.

"Pika pika!" The electric mouse snarled.

"Oh don't believe me?"

He snapped and a hologram picture popped up of Ash, lying face down in a puddle of blood. He was pale, not breathing, and his clothes were drenched in crimson red, and his brown eyes, hallow.

"Pika...pi?" His ears dropped, along with his tail and determination... and the only hope he had left.

"But don't worry... you'll only remember for awhile." He laughed as he pulled a lever, and bolts of electric currents engulfed him.

Now, regular electricity normally wouldn't hurt him. However, this kind of power was different. The kind that would wipe any pokemons' mind, electric or not.

The last thing the mouse saw was his trainer that was dead.

And then everything went black.

**oOOo**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. A little writer's block kind of hit me. Well, what do you think so far?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long. School and just thinking up of ideas is very consuming! Hoping to get **

**back on track and update regularly. Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

_He's not gonna like this…._

Clemont vigorously chewed on the end of his pencil tip as he desperately looked over his findings once more.

He looked down, knowing he had failed.

"Clemont…?"

He flinched as soon as he heard the poor boy's voice. He turn around to see his sleepless friend who had on a hopeful face.

"Have you found anything?"

The blond slowly turned back around and looked at his feet.

"I'm afraid so Ash…"

"You found Pikachu!? Where is he?" Ash's voice raised in slight excitement.

"It's not where he is… it's more of where he_ isn't_." Clemont's voice shrunk as he peeked back up at his computer.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Clemont took a deep breath.

"He isn't in the Kalos region." The young inventor bit his lip.

Ash looked down, not wanting to cry anymore. An angered expression ran across his face as he clenched his fist, and went out of their room.

"Ash…" The worried boy whispered, as he watched his traveling companion walk out. He sighed, shifting back into his position.

In their time of being together, Clemont had never seen such a conflict in the trainer. His confidence in Ash was strong, but he knew the loss of his best friend was tearing him apart. However, he knew his friend wouldn't give up no matter what.

Clemont looked back up to the screen and started typing away.

If Ash wasn't going to give up, neither was he.

**oOOo**

Serena woke up grudgingly. This was her fourth time up that night. She peered at the clock, noting it was 5 AM.

Sighing, she lifted herself up from the bed, surrendering to the sleeplessness. She quietly tip toed to the window, careful not to wake the sleeping child next to her. Opening the window, she gleamed at the magnificent sunrise before her. A new day, but not a new trouble.

She glanced to her right, seeing the boy whom she most admired resting his head on one hand, absentmindedly watching the scene of nature play out before him.

The boy who was in the most desperate need of sleep.

"Ash…" She spoke softly.

He blinked a few times and looked at her.

"He's not here…." He grimaced.

"Not here?" The dirty blonde inquired.

He shook his head. "Not in Kalos…"

Serena look down in thought.

_Team Rocket… he knew them before... I wonder…_

"When did you first meet them?"

Ash looked at her, off guard.

"Who?"

"Team Rocket. When and where did you first run into them?"

"It was the first night I had him. I was at a Pokecenter and Team Rocket was seeking to steal pokemon from the center, Pikachu and I hit them off, and they've been following us ever since."

"Kanto, right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Since you started from Kanto, don't you think their base is in Kanto? I know it's just a hunch but… it's what we've got."

Ash looked down, now gaining a more determined look. He then looked back at her. "Serena that's the best idea I've heard. We can't stop now. Let's go." He ran back in.

**oOOo**

"But mom I-"

"No buts young lady, there is _no way _I am going to just let you fly all the way back to Kanto and take down an evil organization! You can get hurt!"

Serena stood there over the phone with her mother. She knew this was going to happen. But she would've been in more trouble if she didn't call her.

"If they are leaving then come home." Grace demanded promptly.

She looked down, and glanced at the concerned faces of her friends.

_No, they need me… he needs me._

She looked back up, now with a determined attitude.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I have to do this. My friend needs me right now and I can't just give up and back out! I'll come back home when I'm done. I love you, bye." Before Grace could respond, she hung up.

"Serena… I don't want to get you in trouble because of me." Ash came up to her.

She shook her head. "No Ash, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"She's right." Clemont added, not too fond of the idea of her defying her mother but if they were going to defeat Giovanni, two people wouldn't cut. "Three people's still a small number. Ash, you said you're from Kanto. Do you have friends?"

Ash nodded.

"Call them."

She nodded again and went over to the phone.

Clemont turned to his sister. "It's best if you stay here."

"No! I can help too. I may not have a lot to offer but I have Dedenne. I can do things too!"

"Bonnie I can't afford for you to be in danger."

"Bro are we not always in danger!?" She pouted. "At least let me come to Kanto! I'll stay behind while you guys go."

Clemont sighed, knowing he couldn't win.

"Fine, but you have to stay back."

Bonnie nodded as Dedenne popped out.

"nenenene…" He looked up at Bonnie, and then sent out little sparks.

"Dedenne, what are you doing?"

"He may be trying to communicate with Pikachu" Clemont adjusted his glasses. "But if Pikachu's in Kanto, the current won't reach. That's a far trip." He noted.

Dedenne sighed, looking defeated, confirming Clemont's theory.

"It's ok Dedenne." She patted the mouse's head. "We'll find him."

Clemont looked at Ash.

Ash called his mom. He had to repress her worries, so he put the explanation off. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew she wouldn't even let him step foot on Kanto's soil if she knew what he was about to do.

After hanging up, he gave himself some time to think, making a list of who he would call. He needed to reach professor Oak. He had three pokemon on his team, and needed two others. Who would he choose?

He shook his head. He could think of those things and reach Professor Oak when he got there.

But there were a few others he wanted them to meet, hoping they weren't doing anything.

Picking up the phone, he dialed a number.

A few rings later, the orange haired cerulean gym leader picked up.

She gasped as soon as she saw who was on the other end. Blinking a few times, she managed to hold back the confusion.

"Ash?"

"Misty, I need your help."

**oOOo**

Giovanni walked into the room and looked through the window to the next room where the electric rodent was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Sir the kids are planning to come here."

Giovanni grinned.

"Exactly what I want."

Amelia walked in, still holding her doll. A Gothina followed in after her.

"Hi daddy." The girl chimed, with a grin running across her face.

"Hello Amelia." He turned to her. "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing." She walked to the window and peeked through.

"How's that _rat_ doing?" She snarled.

"Oh very well. Pikachu?"

The electric mouse turned to the window, his black beady eyes now a glossed over grey, showing its lifelessness.

"So Pikachu, exactly what will happen when we see this boy?" The leader snapped and a hologram of Ash talking with his companions popped up.

A sly grin came across the mouse's face, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUU" A powerful electric current came from his cheeks and soon the whole room flashed a blinding light, with electric bolts flying everywhere.

Giovanni turned his back, and chuckled.

"We're getting rid of this problem once and for all." He walked out.

Amelia closed her eyes in pleasure.

_Everything is going according to plan…. And nothing will stop the end._

**oOOo**

**A/N: Ah! Hope y'all liked the story! I'll try to update next weekend. Until then, please keep reviewing! I enjoy the feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to Bluewoldbat for contributing and helping me with ideas. Anyways, chapter as promised!

**oOOo**

"Ash!" Delia ran over to her baby boy, giving him a warm greeting as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you I-" She looked around. "Where's Pikachu?" She asked, immediately knowing something was wrong.

With a pained look he lifted his head to her.

"He's gone."

**oOOo**

"He is _what_?" His mother leaned closer to him, almost not believing his story.

"Kidnapped" Ash replied, pursing his lips. "By Team Rocket."

"Well you certainly don't expect me to just let you wander in some evil team's base and-"

"Mom, please." The boy pleaded.

"Mrs. Ketchum," The blond haired boy shifted his glasses. "If I may. He has various support from friends including myself. If my memory is correct, he has told me that he has faced these kinds of situations before, each time coming back safe and sound."

"Yeah, the first day we met him he jumped off a tower to save Pikachu!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"ASH KETCHUM!" His mother scolded.

The trainer flinched as he eyed Bonnie, who caught her mistake as soon as the rest looked at her. She looked down, muttering an apology.

His mother looked at him and was about to speak until she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She looked at her son, and then proceeded to go to the door. Delia opened the door to reveal a drenched girl standing at her doorstep.

"Misty!" She exclaimed, much to her surprise.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum." Misty said breathlessly, kicking off her shoes the moment she was invited in. "Ash!" she exclaimed, as she ran, sliding into her old friend, knocking them both on the floor.

"It's nice to see you too…" Ash slowly returned the hug.

"Did you run all the way here?"

"I rode my bike."

"It's pouring out."

"Pikachu is gone." She gave him a worried look.

Ash looked away, knowing very well her relationship with his pokemon.

"Hey Misty…"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Can you get up?" Ash looked at her, pointing out they were still on the floor.

Misty blushed slightly as she got up, helping her old companion up as well.

_Misty… _Serena thought, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Guys this is Misty. She traveled with me when I went through Kanto." Ash introduced her to them.

"Hopefully you're doing better by now." Misty sighed, quickly turning her mouth into a grin. "I hope the first two gym leaders didn't just give you your badge." She winked.

"Hey I very well earned them!" Ash protested. "Kanto was my first region, give me a break." Ash moved his finger under his nose.

"You two seem to know each other well." Clemont smiled. "My name's Clemont."

"And I'm Bonnie! That's my big bro." The little girl gestured toward Clemont.

"Dedenne!" The little mouse popped out of her little yellow pouch to greet the orange haired girl.

"Oh yeah and that's Dedenne." She giggled.

"De-denne?" Misty leaned down to take a closer look. "Never seen it before. It kinda looks like a Raichu went through a compactor and this was the product."

"It's native to Kalos." Clemont added.

Misty nodded and stood up, looked up at Serena.

"And who must you be?" Misty inquired.

"I'm Serena. Ash and I went to Professor Oak's Summer Camp." Serena smiled a bit.

"Nice to meet you." Misty returned a warm smile. "Are you the one setting Ash straight?" She grinned.

"Ah-ah- setting him straight!?" Serena blushed, confused by the question.

"Misty!" Ash grew stern, crossing his arms.

"Ah Ash you haven't changed a bit." The girl laughed.

Delia cleared her throat, causing the group to grow quiet and turn their attention to her.

"Misty what do you think about them penetrating an evil organization?"

Misty thought for a moment. "I think Ash is crazy. But then again, I always think so. However, I think he should and has every right to be. The first day I met him, Pikachu was in such a bad shape that I didn't think he'd last. Ash wouldn't give up though. He ran off with my bike, and barely made it to the pokecenter. If I recall right, he was attacked by a bunch of Spearows." Misty explained, leaning against the wall. "He respects you Ms. Ketchum but nothing gets in the way of him and pokemon, especially Pikachu. If we released him now he would go alone and confront Giovanni himself. He's reckless and doesn't have a brain." Misty noted, with Ash glaring at her. "But he has a big heart. That's what matters to me."

Delia sighed. "You're right I guess…" She looked at Ash. "You better return home Ash." She looked at the boy who started to grow with hope. "Leave tomorrow, you'll catch a cold if you leave now." She started to walk back to the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." He smiled, sitting down to try and calm his nerves. He looked at his old friend. "Was that necessary?"

"Absolutely." Misty smirked.

"Missed you too." He sighed.

**oOOo**

Ash ran out of the house towards Professor Oak's lab. It was the last thing he had to do.

"Ash, sweetie, be careful!" His mom called, watching the group run out.

"I will!" He called back as he ran, now seeing the lab coming up in the distance.

"W-wait… Ash…" Clemont called, out of breath.

"Geeze bro you're slowing us up." Bonnie complained.

Misty smiled as she looked at the siblings.

"Professor Oak?" Ash opened the lab door and looked around.

"Ah Ash I was wondering when you were going to be coming." The greyed man came in with his hands in his pockets. "Have you picked the pokemon you wanna take?"

Ash looked down. "Well, not really..." Ash scratched his head and thought.

"Oh that reminds me!" The professor went back and returned with a small box. "This should help you with your choice." He opened the box and it revealed a bracelet with a small stone in it, and another big stone next to it.

"Is that…"

"A mega stone." Professor Oak affirmed his question. "A key stone too. Professor Sycamore had heard from a 'Little Pidgey' about what you are going to do and sent this to me to give to you and Charizard. It's a Charizardite Y."

Ash looked down at the stone. He had head of the stone but vaguely understood. Was his bond strong enough with Charizard? They had their history, and he loved him to death, but was that enough?

"Professor, I'd like to talk to Charizard." Ash looked up to his professor.

"Very well." The old man nodded and led the group outside.

"Mega evolution?" Misty inquired as they walked.

"An extra temporary evolution brought out by the bond of a trainer and its pokemon. Little is known about it, and only a few pokemon out of all have been discovered to have Mega Evolutions." Clemont explained, pushing up his glasses. "You'll see, if Charizard and Ash can do it. I'm sure they can."

"I see." Misty stood in silence but in shock of what she had been told.

_An extra evolution…?_

His pokemon ran to greet him, and Ash put on a content façade.

"I know you all have experience with what Team Rocket has tried to do. And I've come to tell you that they had succeeded." His pokemon all looked at each other with confused faces, chatting a bit, and then looked back at him in concern.

"However, they may have won the battle, but they will not win this war. Ash clenched his fist, with an old determination on his face. "We'll get Pikachu back." He grinned. His pokemon all nodded in return.

"Sadly, I can only take two others." He looked at Charizard. "I know we haven't been the best of friends always, but we are now. There is this thing called Mega Evolution. You can go one more evolution stage, but only temporarily. I ask you to assist me with this. I need all the help I can get."

Charizard looked to the sky and then back at him. He moved his way to Ash and held out a fist.

Ash returned the gesture and smiled. "Thanks Char." He replied.

Oak walked over to Ash, giving him the stones. The trainer proceeded to put on the bracelet, and give his pokemon the stone.

"Okay Charizard, let's do this." Ash looked down at his bracelet.

_Will it work? What if it's not enough? The bond….. is it…_

Ash snapped back into reality as soon as a nudge came from his partner. He then hastily pressed the stone, and waited.

Nothing.

The group lowered their facial expressions to disappointment.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Misty inquired.

"Yeah…" Clemont pursed his lips. "He isn't focused."

Ash sighed. "Charizard I-"

A loud screech came from the forest, grabbing the group's attention. Gun shots rang through the air as a few Spearow and Pidgey flew from the sky. A few other pokemon ran into the clearing.

Only one certain pokemon flew straight at them.

"What in the world?" Oak stood in bewilderment.

Ash blinked a few times and then gasped. "It's Pidgeot!" Ash exclaimed as the bird-like pokemon landed.

"Pidgeot!" Misty ran over, not believing she would see the pokemon again.

"Pidge!" The pokemon rang, in distressed, gesturing to the forest.

Ash darted towards the forest.

"ASH THOSE WERE GUNSHOTS!" Misty ran after him and tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

"Bonnie stay here." Clemont ran after them, followed by Serena.

"They're…. They're gone!" Ash stood there in horror, at the sight of a few pokemon bloodied up, a few hurt, and some dead. But no sign of Team Rocket.

Ash took a step back, as Misty finally caught up to him.

"ASH KETCHUM I-" Misty gasped, putting her hand over her mouth at the sight.

"Guys-" Both Clemont and Serena stopped in their tracks, mortified.

Ash put his hand on a tree, and almost collapsed. The sight made his stomach turn. However, he looked at the tree, seeing black ash smother the tree. Carefully he rubbed it in between his thumb and index finger.

Looking down, he shook.

"Pikachu…" He muttered.

"Now Ash you don't-"

A high pitch scream ran through the air causing the four to quickly turn around. Bonnie stood there, trembling and in tears.

"Wh-what happened!?" The little girl bit her lip, walking back, but tripping and falling. She started sobbing.

"Bonnie!" Clemont cried out, more than scold her. He swept her up in his arms and started walking back. Her small sobs and little statements such as "who would do this!?" and "why" left the three who stayed wondering the same thing.

"We leave now." Ash whipped around to Pidgeot, who was right behind him. "They have Pikachu. They took your friends. We're getting them back. I need your help."

Pidgeot looked longingly at his trainer, and nodded. Ash dashed back to the lab, warning Professor Oak about the injured pokemon, with the others following.

_Don't worry buddy. You'll be safe here soon._

**oOOo**

"Who do you serve?" Giovanni looked at the pathetic three who were standing before him.

"You sir." The trio all said in unison.

"What would you do for me?"

"Anything!" Jessie pleaded nervously.

"Yeah we've already given up everything for you!" James added.

"We would give our lives for you if you wished." Meowth said.

Giovanni grinned, spinning his chair from them. "Very well. Let's see how good you are at your word. You may be released."

The trio shuffled their way to the door.

"Oh one more thing." Giovanni said, before they went out. "There's a price for disobeying me. I believe you know that."

The trio gulped as the door automatically slammed behind them. The three looked at each other, with worried faces.

They dared not to say a word. Their fate was sealed the day they stepped foot in the organization. There was no turning back, for death was at their heels.

**oOOo**

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. Shout out to my wonderful editor and best friend.

What do you guys think so far?


End file.
